My Lovely Hurricane
by iepidemic
Summary: When Hurricane Irene hits, Jeff is there to comfort you... and maybe more? READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Hurricane Irene Pt 1

Your small apartment didn't have many windows, though it didn't really matter since it was so cloudy outside you'd lost track of time. You'd heard a hurricane was coming, but didn't want to get baited into freaking out like everyone else who was stocking up as if it was the apocalypse. Secretly though, you just didn't want to believe it, and didn't want to face that fear of something horrible happening during a storm or even worse, if you lost power.

A knock on the door woke you from your daydreaming. "Coming!" You open it and are faced with your boss, Jeff Davis. "Hey there, quite a storm," he said, letting himself in. A nervous chuckle was your first response. "Haha, yeah… but it should just be nothing." You'd been working as his personal assistant for almost 6 months now, and he always kept you on your toes. "I hope I'm not interrupting dinner," he mentioned with a glance toward the half-eaten Lean Cuisine on the coffee table. "Well its 9 pm; you're an hour late." Jeff just shrugged.

"Alright, well let's get down to business," you started, ignoring the wind and rain beating outside your building. "Right, you said you wanted to go over tour dates? I think—" Jeff was cut off by a loud explosion, followed by a power outage. A small scream escaped your lips, but he grabbed your hand. "It's okay, you're alright. The storm took out your electricity, that's all. Are you shaking?" he asked as he pulled you a bit closer. "No," you gulped, willing yourself to stop. "I'm fine."

Jeff stood up and used his iPhone for a bit of light. He shined it on you and noticing your teary eyes brought you up and into a long embrace. "Let's see if we can get a flashlight or some candles," he said confidently. You led him over to a drawer filled with all types of candles and matches, as well as the flashlights. "Perfect." He snatched them up and equipped each of you with one, then went around setting up candles, lighting them all.

"See? It's not so bad, it's actually kind of nice," he grinned. You rubbed your eyes viciously; trying to stop the flow of tears. When you got a look around, the room really did look more… intimate. "Um, if you want, I can stay here for the night and keep you company. Or at least for a little bit to make sure you're okay," he whispered to you. "You can stay here," you choked out. He smiled at you and you couldn't help but do the same. "Seems like it's time for some sleepover games!" Jeff exclaimed in a fake valley girl accent.

It really did feel like a sleepover. You guys started with cards, totally whipping him in poker, to his dismay. However he did get his apt revenge in blackjack. You found some board games left here by your nephew, and for a little bit you guys were children again, laughing and playing a stupid game. But finally it was on to truth or dare.

"Truth or dare?" Jeff asked, a sneaky look on his face. "Dare," you answered without hesitation. He thought for a second, then said, "I dare you to try and fit your entire fist in your mouth." Your jaw almost dropped at the irony. "Really?" He nodded, and you went for it. After a moment of feeling like your jaw was unhinging, you successfully did it. "Ew, you're kidding!" Jeff yelled in surprise. You took it out and wiped yourself off. "I know! It's just something I could always do!" You were both laughing, and it felt nice.

"That's so grody," he chuckled. "Shut up, I know! Truth or dare?" Jeff didn't say anything for a moment. "Um… truth," he decided. "Wimp," you teased. "Alright, well how come you've never had a long-term girlfriend?" He looked somewhat distraught now, but tried to play it off. "I'm in love with Chip!" he answered overdramatically. "Oh come on, liar. What's the real reason? You have tons of fans." Jeff sighed, and even looked a bit sad. "I guess girls only see me as the partier and a flirt. They use me and don't want anything to do with who I am."

You were taken aback by his in-depth response. "I know that there's more to you than that," you said softly. Jeff placed a hand on your thigh and moved closer. "Thanks. How about you? No special someone?" You tried not to giggle at the question. "Me? God no. No one wants to be with the awkward 19 year old college drop-out. Not to mention I'm not exactly stunning." He scoffed and turned more towards you. "You're gorgeous. And amazing! It's their loss."

Your faces were inches away from each other, and there was heat emanating from both of your bodies. The room fell silent as you both looked at each other, a million thoughts racing through your brain. Then, he put his hand behind your head, fingers running through your hair, and pulled you into a deep kiss. You instantly returned it, letting it go on and moving instinctively so that you were straddling his lap. Then a crack of lightning pulled you out of the bond and caused you to whimper.

"Fuck. Fuck, I'm sorry. Sorry I'm like this, acting so ri-goddamn-diculous over a little storm." He kissed you again, softer, and wrapped his arms around you. "Don't worry, its fine. It's actually kind of cute. Here, come here." He picked you up with ease, because after all you did only weigh 100 pounds, and he laid you down with him on your queen size bed. "You're safe here with me," he purred in your ear, an assuring grin showing in the candle-lit room.

"I know." And the thing was, you really did feel safer. He pulled your body tight next to his and slipped his tongue into your mouth. You playfully darted into his, and the passion rose in the heat of the moment. You knew that this would be a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

My Lovely Hurricane Pt 2

You sat down with your guitar and softly strummed the strings. "When I find myself in times of trouble…" It was 3 pm now, and Jeff was still asleep. Unfortunately or not, your insomnia allowed you only a few hours of rest. "Mother Mary comes to me…" Suddenly a voice from the back room startled you. "Speaking words of wisdom; let it be!" Jeff walked out proudly, joining you on the couch.

"You play beautifully! And I didn't know that you had such a great voice," he grinned. "It wouldn't have been nearly as good if you didn't join in," you teased. "Glad to see you're finally up, sleepyhead." He stuck his tongue out at you. "Meanie. How long have you been awake?" You glanced at your phone. "About… 5 hours now." Jeff looked astonished. "That's not even human! Why?" You couldn't keep back a giggle. "It's called insomnia. But I'm not tired, so."

"Weird. So what are we doing today?" You were kind of surprised by the question, because you honestly didn't expect him to stick around. "Oh. Um, I don't know. I guess we could—" Jeff then interrupted. "Shit. I'm supposed to watch Maddox today; I promised Bill that I would." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "There's a small carnival going on about a mile or two away. We could all go there," you meekly suggested. "Perfect! Let's go pick her up then!"

Jeff led you to his car and you got in the passenger seat, feeling slightly out of place. Usually it was you picking him up, not him driving you around. But nevertheless, the drive to his brother's was enjoyable; you both belted out old songs with the radio, and by the time you arrived your faces were red from laughing. "Okay, I'm going to run inside and get her, can you take out the car seat in my trunk and set it up in the back?" You nodded and went around to the rear of the car, popping it open. You pushed aside a ukulele with two broken strings and pulled out the seat, putting in where he told you to just as he carried Maddox out.

"Here she is! Let's get her in and we'll be on the way." Maddox was simply adorable, and took a liking to you right away. She could kind of talk, and could go on forever. Luckily, you guys shortly arrived at the fair and got out. "Where do you wanna start?" Jeff asked, shooting you an excited glance. "Horsie!" Maddox squealed. You looked to where she was pointing. "The merry-go-round? Sure, let's do that," you answered. "I'm pretty sure we have to buy tickets first, smart one," Jeff stated. You walked over with him and Maddox to the ticket counter, purchasing an all-day pass. Finally, you got to the merry-go-round, and quickly let her get on.

"She'll be fine on her own, right? I mean, we're right here watching. So yeah, she'll be fine…right?" Jeff sounded a little nervous, and it was cute seeing how much he obviously cared about his niece. "She'll be okay, I promise," you told Jeff reassuringly. He slipped his hand into yours. "Yeah, of course."

The rest of the day consisted of following Maddox around and letting her just enjoy the carnival. You enjoyed it too, with Jeff's hand-holding and his hand sometimes nesting in your back pocket. You wish that it could've never ended, but after a couple of hours, Maddox started to get cranky and tired; a cue that it was time to go home. "Alright you two lovely ladies, back to the car," Jeff said, picking her up. "Oh sweetheart, you look exhausted. Let's get you back to Daddy, okay?" He kissed her on the top of her head and it made your heart melt. By the time he started driving, she was already asleep. "You did good, Uncle Jeff," you said quietly. "Thanks, I try. But now I'm done, and ready to unwind." _Don't read too deep into that. _"And just how are you going to go about doing this?" He smiled and looked over towards you. "I was hoping to impose on you for just one more night."

"I do hope you mean stay over," you joked. "Oh yeah, that too." You were now at Bill's house, and Jeff looked into the back seat. "I don't have to wake her up, do I?" Jeff wondered out loud. He got her out of the car seat and brought her to the front door, giving a sleeping Maddox to his brother. After returning, he put his arms around you and pulled you in a deep, passionate kiss. "I've wanted to do that all day," Jeff explained. You laughed and kissed him once more, letting him drive back to your place.

"Where do you keep the alcohol around here?" Jeff asked as soon as he walked in the door. "Boy, you don't waste time do you? In the cabinet to the right of the sink." He grabbed a bottle of champagne and got two glasses. "Light some candles, will you? Not too many." You rolled your eyes. "Yes sir," you replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Jeff visibly winced. "I'm sorry. Long day, I just need a drink. Or 5." He sat down on the couch and handed you your glass; you took it and sipped at it, watching Jeff down his and pour more.

Another. Then another. Sure, you were on your third, but now he'd gone through 7 in a matter of 30 minutes. "Listen, I think I need some air," you said as you got up and began to wander out. He followed you and grabbed onto your hand. "Wait, please." His breath reeked of alcohol, and his grasp felt kind of rough. "I'm sorry, okay? I want to spend time with you." He didn't give you a chance to respond, because he then brought you into another one of those deep, sexy kisses that you loved so much. His touch became much softer as he rubbed your sides, pressing you gently against the wall. "You're amazing," he breathed. "I'm sorry." You pulled away just a little to get a good look at him. "Thank you," you whispered, then went back to his soft lips.

Just as his hands were coming up underneath your shirt, the lights flickered to life. _He won't want to stay with you. Not overnight like before anyways. _"Ah! About time." You didn't want him to leave, but couldn't keep him here. "So… I guess you won't be spending the night then?" You asked, trying not to sound desperate or upset. However he noticed the sadness spreading across your face. Jeff turned off the switch behind you and smiled. "Looks like I should now."


End file.
